Nagusami
by StarkBlack
Summary: SanzoHakkai The four have just battled a man back from the dead. Hakkai's past has been thrown out in the open, and he had to pretend to almost kill Sanzo with his bare hands. Sanzo doesn't regret, he just wants to hold Hakkai. Now it's starting to rain.


Another RP by me and LiralenLi xD! This is for 2metaldog's birthday on LJ. Hope you enjoy!

**Nagusami**

Genjyo Sanzo sat with his back to the wall, legs drawn up and his arms resting on his knees. Smoke furled around his head, catching in his blond hair as he let out a slow stream. He sat watching a sleeping Goku across the room as nicotine eased his tension and calmed his mind. The monkey had eaten at least ten times his own weight, much to the innkeeper's delight, before Sanzo had put a stop to it and dragged him upstairs. He had felt a little sorry for the pest because of the broken leg, but his patience only went so far.

Now the priest sat listening for any tell tale sounds coming from the adjacent room.

Not that Sanzo was into self destruction, he didn't _enjoy_ making himself depressed. He didn't listen for the sound of a body being pushed against the wall or the weight of two people falling to the bed on purpose. He just… couldn't really help himself. People always pretend they don't hear it. They ignore it or act oblivious, chuckle and try and distract themselves with something- anything to ease the embarrassment. But let's face it, when there's sex going on within earshot, that's just what you do: you listen.

Sanzo liked to listen, especially because Hakkai made delicious sounds when Gojyo was fucking him.

He had only heard them a few times; they were very discrete. He had just happened to wake one night a few months ago and noticed Gojyo's bedroll was gone. As was Gojyo and Hakkai. It hadn't taken much to figure out what the two were doing, but Sanzo couldn't resist going to check it out anyway- for curiosity's sake of course. He had stood leaning against the trunk of a large tree watching the way Hakkai's legs flexed around Gojyo's rolling hips. Listened to the breathy sounds the smaller man made as the red head had bit at his neck and scratched down his sides. He had turned away and found that listening was a lot more arousing than watching because then he couldn't see Gojyo. He could pretend it was himself making Hakkai moan like that… curse like that…

Now, he sat listening, pulling smoke into his lungs, waiting for something, anything. Those two hadn't had a chance to be together for the last week or so, and if there ever was a night for a hard, passionate fuck, it was tonight. Hakkai had been through a lot in just the last few hours. There was no doubt in Sanzo's mind about what the quiet man needed.

But here the priest sat, having been listening patiently for almost an _hour_. If this was one of those nights when all they did was _talk_, then Sanzo was going to finish his smoke and go to bed. He'd shoot them both in the morning and tell the monkey they were planning on stealing all the food in the village and not sharing it with him… or something.

Then it started to rain.

Sanzo felt the pieces of his heart start to tighten as memories threatened to take over and ruin his night, but he steadied himself with the knowledge that rain was that final _guarantee_ that Hakkai and Gojyo would be screwing.

Sanzo settled back, ignoring the light drumming against the window and primed himself to wait a little longer.

In the next room, Hakkai said with a grin. "Really, you can go, Gojyo. I really do like talking to you, but I think that waitress at the bar was looking at you like you were candy on a stick. Besides, you've been dying to go up against that big guy with the bad haircut for the last couple of days." Hakkai looked at the life line Goku had drawn in permanent ink on his hand. "I'll be all right."

Gojyo didn't look completely convinced. He had good reason not to trust Hakkai to be all right in the rain. Gojyo helped distract him with sex or talk or other things. They were long-time companions that watched for each others backs, but not deeply involved lovers. Gojyo loved his pretty ladies too much, and Hakkai had loved Kanan too much to think of really loving someone else with that much of his heart and soul before.

But that was before that terrifying night in the woods, when Sanzo had made him understand how much he was trusted by the monk. That moment when Sanzo had declared Hakkai would rather kill himself than actually kill Sanzo had struck deep.

"Well, I'll make sure Sanzo checks in on you, then, to make sure you get to sleep, right?" Gojyo was watching him with narrowed eyes.

"I need to check his throat anyway. I'm still a little embarrassed by how hard I squeezed, " Hakkai said with a blush at the memory. He'd been caught entirely off-guard by feeling Sanzo's erection under him as he'd taken that slender column of a throat within his hands. It'd been a play to fool their enemy, but now Hakkai wasn't so sure who had more confused whom.

"Well, making sure he's healed should distract you well enough." Gojyo nodded then. "Okay, then, I'm off."

Hakkai sat on the bed, his back against the wall, and listened with his eyes closed as Gojyo left their room and went next door to knock on Sanzo's door.

The knock startled Sanzo. He had heard Gojyo leave, but had never expected the red head to come to his room. For one brief second the priest thought the two of them knew he was eavesdropping and the kappa had come over to bitch him out for being a voyeur. But then he realized Gojyo would probably find that extremely erotic in how taboo it was or some crazy thing. He must want something.

"What!" Sanzo barked.

"Hey, droopy-eyes, kin I talk to ya for a sec?" Gojyo's voice was even, loud enough to get through the door, but not enough to go through another wall.

Sanzo let his third cigarette hang from his tired fingers. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Only if it's really fucking important. Like, end of the world important."

Gojyo opened the door and grinned. "Okay then. End of the world. Hakkai's kicked me out for the night. You need to watch him. Rainy nights..." Gojyo shook his head. "I have no idea what's in the calm guy's head. You have an excuse, he'll take care of those bruises on your throat 'cause he feels responsible for 'em. Just... just make sure he can sleep, okay?"

Sanzo sat staring at Gojyo for what seemed like hours. Check in on Hakkai? Make sure he sleeps? What the fuck was Gojyo thinking making Sanzo hang around with Hakkai in a small, dark room on a fucking rainy night!? And let him heal his neck!? Oh _hell_ no! Hakkai was never going to touch his neck again if he knew what was good for him... unless of course, he wanted to get screwed into the ground, but that was beside the point.

The priest blinked and choked out, "He kicked you out?"

Gojyo shrugged and blushed a little. "Yeah. Guess he could tell I needed a girl tonight. Good to have a friend watch out for me like that. Anyway... you'll take care of him, right?"

Sanzo wasn't sure if he should burst out laughing or just shoot Gojyo right there in the doorway. And he was going to get a girl? When had Sanzo's reality checked out?

Finding his composure before he spoke, Sanzo puffed on the last bit of his cigarette and crushed it out in the ashtray beside him. "If he kicked you out, doesn't that mean he wants to be left alone? Why the hell would I go over there if he wants to be alone?" The priest's eyes found the window, and he watched the water trickle down the glass. "It's not like I could do anything to get him to sleep anyway…"

Gojyo blinked in surprise. "Hakkai kick me out for himself? Hello, Earth to Heavenly monk, Hakkai's only doing it 'cause he knows what I need. Not..." Gojyo shrugged. "Whatever. He doesn't need to be alone, he's not like you." He hesitated and then added, "And taking care of you always seems to calm him down."

Sanzo scoffed to cover up another choking episode and straightened his legs. "My neck is fine. I'll check on him periodically, but I'm not doing any touchy feely feel better shit. If he doesn't want it from you, then he doesn't need it."

Gojyo gave Sanzo the hairy eyeball for a bit and then just shook his head. "Please yourself. He's sitting against the same wall you are. See you in the morning." And he ducked back out.

Sanzo almost stood and kicked the red head in the ass just for the hell of it. He knew what wall Hakkai was sitting against, he'd been listening to him talk for the last hour. He had no idea what he had been saying, his voice had been too low, but he knew the other man's back was pressed against the same board as his own. A scarce few inches of wood was the only thing separating Sanzo from the contact he craved so much.

Pulling out another cigarette from his pack, the priest lit up and once again leaned his head back against the wall.

"You heard what I said," Sanzo growled, "My neck is fine."

There is just silence for a while. Hakkai's legendary politeness in effect, perhaps, not quite wanting to acknowledge that for all intents and purposes, the hotel walls were as thin as paper.

Then... firmly, "No, I don't know that it's all right. I'd like to look at you."

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut. Damn you and your caring so much, Hakkai... "It doesn't hurt, my voice isn't even hoarse. If you just want to look at it 'cause you feel bad, don't worry about it. I'm fine... we're fine..." _Don't insist, please gods don't insist. I won't be able to control myself tonight... not tonight..._

_Oblivious to Sanzo's thoughts, Hakkai spoke in that firm, polite v_oice of his, calm to the core of him, "I must insist, Sanzo. I may well have done damage to your spine or neck muscles that you would not feel in your voice. Besides, I have a light here, and if Goku is as asleep as those snores sound, it would be wrong to wake him up with a light."

Fuck. Sanzo let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. When Hakkai got like this there was no deterring him. Going over there, and letting the guy look at his neck was going to be the quickest way to get Hakkai leave him the hell alone and go to sleep. _This night is going to end badly._

"Fine," Sanzo hissed. He stood slowly and pulled the bed sheets over Goku on reflex before he stepped out of the room and closed the door. He stopped just inches from Hakkai's doorknob, taking a deep breath and praying silently for some kind of composure. Had to fucking rain tonight… Just fucking had to…

Hakkai opened the door as Sanzo stood there. Hakkai's own thoughts ran through his head, emotions running like quicksilver, too fast to actually recognize and identify, just a blurring run of hot and cool behind thoughts about this man who had trusted him so much in the woods.

Hakkai held out his hand. "Won't you please come in?"

Sanzo sucked on his cigarette and moved slowly into the room. He eyed the collection of beer cans and the mess of an ashtray before sitting on the chair closest to the door.

"Be quick about it."

Hakkai looked perplexed for just a moment. "I need for you to sit by the light, or else I can't see. Sorry... my artificial eye isn't quite as good with indoor light as it is with sunlight." He sat down on the bed against the wall they'd both been talking through. "Here."

Sanzo wanted to break something. Sit on the bed? With him? Why did all the gods suddenly hate him? "Whatever," he said, much more calmly than he felt. The priest reluctantly moved from the chair and slowly lowered himself to the bed beside his friend. He rolled the cigarette between his teeth to distract himself and tried desperately not to listen to the rain hitting the glass to his left.

Hakkai smiled his quiet smile and then with gentle fingertips, he tilted Sanzo's chin up. Hakkai's breath hissed between his teeth as he assessed the darkening bruises on Sanzo's white throat. He frowned. "Sanzo, this is badly bruised, I'm going to apply some chi, should help it heal. It's going to feel a little warm."

He then breathed in slow and deep, once, twice, and on the third he'd gathered enough _chi_ to let it flow from his fingertips into the priest's abused flesh.

Sanzo closed his eyes and tried to beat his libido into check. This was the first physical contact the two of them had shared since Hakkai had choked him, and Hakkai's gently prodding fingers felt like fire on his skin. He swallowed thickly and sucked a deep lung-full of smoke to calm and distract. He blew out slowly to the side, away from Hakkai's face.

Hakkai could feel Sanzo's pulse under his fingertips. The motion of the priest's swallowing made Hakkai's own desire burn. He took a deep breath, and then laid his palm along Sanzo's throat, his fingers gently cradling that sharp jaw. Softly, he said, "I... I told Kanan that I'd go on living, do new things. I'd like to, especially something new to make new memories to go with this damnable rain."

Sanzo's breath slowed, but his heart sped up. _They knew_… or at least Hakkai knew that he had seen them. He must have, otherwise he wouldn't be trying to explain himself. The priest was annoyed that Hakkai felt he had to justify what he did to him. Annoyed and slightly hurt that Hakkai thought he wouldn't accept them, or wouldn't understand, Sanzo sighed heavily.

Sanzo understood just fine, he was just pissed that he wasn't the one fucking Hakkai.

Crushing out his cigarette, Sanzo's eyes stayed fixed on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other man, not while his hands were on him.

"I'm glad that you've been able to do what you said," Sanzo said quietly. "That you've got someone that'll help you through nights like this… You don't have to defend yourself to me. I don't care what you two do…"

Hakkai listened to Sanzo speak. At the end, surprised, his hand unconsciously tightened just a little against Sanzo's throat. "We two? You mean..." He frowned and then looked bewildered. "Do you mean Gojyo and I?"

Sanzo flinched slightly as Hakkai's hand tightened, but he made an annoyed face. "Who the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Sorry... sorry." Hakkai caught himself as Sanzo flinched and he loosened his hold, but couldn't help stroking along the only faintly bruised skin. "That should be better now. I wasn't... I wasn't talking about Gojyo and me. I was..." Now it was Hakkai's turn to swallow and this time he blushed. "When I was sitting on you, I thought..."

Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's wrist roughly and turned his face to finally meet the other man's eyes. He bared his teeth as he growled low in his throat. "You thought what exactly?"

Hakkai met Sanzo's gaze squarely, though he could feel the blush all across his cheeks. "Exactly? I thought that I love you, that I'd follow you through hell if you asked me, since you trusted me that much."

Sanzo's mouth went dry. He sat staring at the dark blush spreading across the other man's cheeks, and feeling his heart pound painfully against his ribs. He had no idea what to say. He wasn't even sure if what he had heard was real. It couldn't be… it was too good… right?

Hakkai tried to catch his breath at the stunned look Sanzo was giving him. His wrist still caught in that tight grip. He wanted more and wasn't sure how else to get it other than by asking. "Sanzo?" Then he chuckled breathlessly, "If you'd rather... in lieu of hell... may I just... could you just..."

Hakkai shook his head, impatient with himself. "I'd love if it you'd distract me from the rain."

That request had been clear as day, and Sanzo wasn't going to let this chance slip away from him. The priest used Hakkai's wrist to pull the other man's torso forward, almost against his own. Sanzo then used the momentum to twist their bodies and slam the slightly larger man's back down on the bed. He pinned Hakkai's wrist to the mattress and shoved a knee between Hakkai's legs.

Hakkai let go and took the gift Sanzo gave, and let his body be twisted and then pushed onto the bed in a way that made him breathless. He pulled against Sanzo's hold on his wrist and the tension made his breath shudder through him. At the hard, pressure between his legs, Hakkai felt himself start to harden.

His lips only a hairline from the other man's, Sanzo whispered breathlessly, "What about Gojyo?"

Hakkai's green eyes went wide, staring up into Sanzo's at the whisper, and longing rose in him for a taste of those thin, smoky lips; but he pushed that back to answer. "What about Gojyo? He... we're battle companions, we watch out for each other in... everything."

The priest's breath left him. He had dreamed about this for so long, but never considered it as an actual possibility. The weight of what he thought Hakkai had just told him settled on his heart and pressed against his soul. He stilled his body, bracing himself on his arms.

"You and Gojyo… I thought that…" His voice was tight, forced from his body. "What if he loves you? I don't want…" Sanzo's thumb found Hakkai's mouth and softly traced the line of the other man's lips, and Hakkai's breath shivered at the gentle touch.

"I don't want to fuck anything up…"

Hakkai pressed a kiss against Sanzo's thumb before taking a deep breath and saying, "I don't want to fuck anything up, either, especially..." He spread his free hand, closing it into a fist, to include all four of them. "Us... as a whole. I am pretty sure Gojyo isn't in love with me in the romantic sense as he really longs for women. But he's willing to help me out when... when I'm hurting. Does Goku love you in a romantic sense?"

Sanzo's hand found Hakkai's other wrist and pinned it with the first above the brunette's head. He let his grip tighten, his fingers digging into the other's soft flesh.

"I don't take the monkey deep into the woods in the middle of the night after a battle." The priest felt his breath become harsh as he panted softly, almost into the larger man's mouth. "I don't fuck him slowly into the ground until he moans my name over and over…"

Hakkai closed his eyes at Sanzo's words, jaw tightening, breath almost stopped. "You saw. You know. Battle buddies, Sanzo. Don't tell me you haven't felt it after almost dying."

Hakkai opened his eyes and deliberately arched up into the slender man's body, pulling against the grip on his wrists.

Sanzo bit back a moan as Hakkai arched into him. His head felt light, but he retained enough sense for the rage to flare up inside him. He jerked away abruptly and removed his knee from between Hakkai's legs. He released one of the other's wrists and rolled the dark-haired man roughly onto his stomach. He pulled on the wrist he still clasped harshly in his hand and twisted it behind Hakkai's back.

Bringing his full weight down on his friend's body, Sanzo growled savagely into Hakkai's ear. "I feel it every minute of every fucking day! Don't tell me you know!" Sanzo's head dropped and he ran his lips over the back of Hakkai's neck and began to tremble violently when he caught the salty taste of the other's sweat on his tongue. "I've been listening to you for months. Wanting you for years. There is no way I could have you and then just walk away… I Will. Not. Be another buddy fuck for you."

Hakkai's body complied to Sanzo's rough treatment, moving with his physical demands. He swallowed at the priests' words, understanding his mistake a little too late. With his face in the pillow, he used it to muffle his own moan at the touch of Sanzo's lips against the back of his neck and feeling the slender man's trembling with rage. Years. Sanzo wanted him for years. Hakkai swallowed again, and tried not to mess it up further.

As calmly as he was able, Hakkai said gently, "No, you will not. In fact, you haven't even asked."

Sanzo closed his eyes and let Hakkai's calm voice soothe his aching heart. Let his words wash over him and calm his burning anger. It was useless to agonize over something that wasn't really an issue. Hakkai was, in a roundabout way offering himself, but still offering Sanzo a way out without saying.

The priest let out a harsh breath and whispered almost inaudibly. "And if I asked?"

"Try it," Hakkai said quietly. "You might be surprised by how much a polite request can get you."

Sanzo's hand did not release Hakkai's wrist. He kept a firm grip and lifted his body slightly off of the other man, slowly moving to nudge Hakkai's legs apart. He knelt between the other's thighs and carefully pressed his hips down. He rolled into his friend's body slowly, feeling the flex of the larger man's muscles, and listening for those moans he had lived for in the past few months. His free hand trailed down Hakkai's side to grip the sturdy hip beneath him. He lowered his face once more to burrow deep into the crook between Hakkai's neck and shoulder, shivering uncontrollably as he choked on words he had promised himself he would never, ever say aloud.

"Hakkai…" he breathed, "I need you…"

Hakkai desperately tried to hold himself still as Sanzo moved over him, but he couldn't help the tension flowing into his body as the priest he'd always thought of the celibate judge of his life moved so deliberately between his legs. He was already so hard he was glad he'd been put face down.

He had to bite his lip not to moan at the pressing of Sanzo's hips against his ass, but the gentle stroke along his side undid all his resolve and he shuddered. The soft, warm touch of Sanzo's breath and then face against his neck made him finally moan for real.

"Then I give my heart to you, Sanzo."

Sanzo moaned softly against Hakkai's skin, causing a shudder to run through Hakkai, and trailed a palm along the other man's free arm. He took Hakkai's fingers and gently started to pull the other's arm back to his side. He kissed lightly below Hakkai's ear and let his tongue flick out to tease the lobe and touch the cold metal of the limiters, which caused Hakkai to whimper.

"Are you sure, Hakkai?" Sanzo hissed. "I don't play nice." He emphasized his point by bringing both Hakkai's wrists together behind his back.

At the question Hakkai finally relaxed, finally let himself truly calm and accept what was going on. Sanzo really was asking him for himself, not to punish him, not to take, but to open the possibility for Hakkai to give what he could. The pain, up to this point had aroused Hakkai unbearably, but the back of his mind had been whispering that it was just what he deserved. With the question the whispering stopped, confused, even as his breath hissed out in pleasure at both his hands being caught behind him.

"Given that you've asked, yes. I'm now very sure, Sanzo. I am polite, priest, and many mistake that for niceness."

Sanzo replied with his body, for he had forgotten how to form words the moment Hakkai's breathless 'yes' had escaped his lips. He rose to his knees and, keeping a firm grip on Hakkai's wrists, pulled the gold band from his finger with his teeth. He all but tore the black sleeve from his arm and wrapped each of Hakkai's wrists individually before tying them together. He repeated the same thing with the other sleeve, but tied it just below Hakkai's elbows. When he finished, he reached up to take Hakkai's chin in his hand and turned the other man's head up.

"That's all niceness is though…" Sanzo said softly. "Being polite… People mistake niceness for kindness all the time…"

The buttery softness of Sanzo's arm guards were unmistakable and Hakkai moaned now at the feeling of one of them wrapped around his wrists. Then when Sanzo enforced the binding at his elbows, Hakkai's body writhed against the surface of the bed. "Oh merciful gods," Hakkai whispered and at the controlling touch on his chin, he swallowed.

Sanzo chuckled and nuzzled Hakkai's hair. He unclipped the monocle from the bridge of Hakkai's nose and set it carefully on the bedside table. "Mercy? I haven't even done anything yet."

Hakkai's breath went short at the gentle nuzzle, and he gave a small sound of protest at being half blinded; but at the words he let out a shaky chuckle, "No... you've given me more mercy than I deserve, Sanzo... I was thanking them. As you said, niceness, politeness is often mistaken for kindness and mercy, when, sometimes true mercy can only be dealt with an iron hand."

Hakkai pulled at his bindings again and he looked up at the man holding his chin.

Sanzo's hand moved to Hakkai's neck, mimicking the other man's earlier hold. "It is true that sometimes mercy can be given through an iron hand… but that is not what I am doing here." His hold tightened and Sanzo watched Hakkai's eyes flicker as the priest's words were spoken directly over the other man's lips. "I am not showing you mercy. I'm not punishing you. Take this for what it is: my want of you… my need, my hunger for you… Nothing more, and absolutely nothing less…"

Hakkai's eyes grew wider at Sanzo's words, his pulse quickening under Sanzo's palm and grip. He swallowed and his breathing grew ragged as he nodded at the words.

Sanzo rolled Hakkai onto his back, and settled on his knees between the other's legs. He leaned over the brunette and looked into his one real eye for a few seconds, wishing he could see into his friend's head. Hakkai looked steadily back at him.

The priest was surprised to feel his heart crashing into his ribs, trying to pound through his chest with every beat. Nervousness was not something he had accounted for. He prayed he knew the right things to say; the right things to do. Sanzo's only other lover had been a man twice his age, with years of experience to guide his young self, and not even a touch of the agonies that Hakkai battled with every day. This was so very different than what he knew; so much more.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Hakkai's. He didn't wait for Hakkai to respond and just dove ahead; took what he wanted. He forced the other's lips apart, pushing his tongue inside and taking in the taste and the feel of what he though had been forbidden. He growled low in his throat and gripped the front of Hakkai's shirt.

Hakkai's body arched, he could feel the strain against his collarbones and shoulder joints of being put like this, his hands against his ass, and when the kiss came he opened to Sanzo.

The hunger in the kiss stunned him, he had no idea Sanzo had wanted him this much, and he moaned softly at the hard press.

Sanzo pulled hard at the fabric of Hakkai's shirt and it gave easily under his hands. The only sounds in the room being the quite patter of the rain and Hakkai's heavy panting, the rip of cloth was loud against the priest's ears. He left those soft lips and moved lower to kiss and bite a trail down Hakkai's neck and exposed chest.

Hakkai whimpered as Sanzo's smoky mouth left his, the sensation of those lips and tongue caused his eyes to close, his hands to fist, and his already hardening erection to get just that much harder.

Sanzo found one dusky nipple and rolled it between his thumb and middle finger, making Hakkai's breath shudder. He bent forward and took the puckered flesh into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking gently, elicited gasps and small whimpers as Hakkai's nipples grew hard quickly. He kneaded the lean muscles of Hakkai's stomach with his hands, causing Hakkai to arch. When he trailed open-mouthed kisses slowly down the other's chest, Hakkai twisted against his bonds.

Sanzo moved his hands to grip Hakkai's hips, holding the larger man firmly against the mattress. "Stop squirming," the priest said with just a hint of a smile. He couldn't help that turn of his lips as Hakkai reacted to his actions so deliciously.

Hakkai moaned softly at the firm hold, pushing him down. "It... it's hard," he whispered, and then opened his eyes to see that uncommon smile. Hakkai had to smile back.

Sanzo straightened and pulled at the button and zipper of Hakkai's jeans with his long fingers. He tugged on the fabric and whispered a soft command to the man below him.

"Lift your hips."

Hakkai lifted his hips, groaning softly at the strain it put on his shoulders and upper arms, feeling his stomach muscles tightened even as his own hard-on got even harder in anticipation of what was likely to come.

Sliding the jeans over Hakkai's hips, pulling them down over strong calves, and then tossing them aside completely, started Sanzo's cock twitching. A need for release churned in his gut so strong, he felt lightheaded by the force of it. The sight of Hakkai spread before him, naked, flushed and panting, almost undid him. But he stayed, kneeling between the other man's legs, breathing deep and even, taking in every inch of his prize -- no, his gift. His most precious gift that he would treat with the greatest of care and respect.

The priest took one of Hakkai's legs, bent it at the knee, and brought it close to his own body. He turned his head slightly, trailing a few kisses down the inner thigh and nibbling the flesh gently as he went. "I never thought this was possible..." he whispered against heated skin.

The kisses and nibbles caused Hakkai's breathing to shorten even more, as his lifted leg tensioned. His hands bunched and then spread as Sanzo took on a little of the leg's weight by holding it close to his body. Hakkai moaned softly at the need he heard in the whisper. "Yes, Sanzo. I want you. Please," he said as clearly as he could around his own harsh breathing.

"How do you want me, love?" The words escaped Sanzo's mouth before the priest could stop them.

Hakkai groaned at the words, never having thought he would hear them from the taciturn priest in his entire life, and he tried his hardest to concentrate and think of what he really wanted... "I want you to make love to me until I can do nothing but moan iyour/i name. And... please, I'm half-blind already, would you please blindfold me?" Sanzo froze at the words and reached down to brush a few stray locks of hair from the other man's face. .

"Why do you want to be blindfolded, Hakkai?" He asked quietly.

Hakkai's eyes closed and then he smiled, "So I can concentrate, entirely, on what you're doing for me. Not... not trying, all the time, to just see you, trying to figure out what you want of me."

Sanzo let his fingers trail down the other's cheek, his jaw, and down to his throat before the priest moved back and started to pull on the bottom of his black shirt. "All right," Sanzo said as he tugged the fabric over his head, "Just as long as it's not your way of hiding... Of shutting yourself away and pretending you're somewhere else. Or with someone else..."

Hakkai's head turned into Sanzo's touch, trying to rub up against Sanzo's hand. He watched Sanzo undress, squinting a little, and then huffed a soft laugh at the words.

"If you tie my eyes with that, master Sanzo, there would be no way for me to think of anything but you. With your scent all over my face..." Hakkai's breathing shuddered quietly at the thought, and his muscles defined themselves again in tension against the binding of his arms.

Sanzo's heart skipped a few beats at being called 'master' by this person, so important to him. His breath caught and he fisted his hands tightly in the black fabric. "All right," he said shakily, "but I'll only do it if you keep saying pretty things like that."

Hakkai's smile turned lazy, quiet. "Yes, please, master Sanzo." A hint of real need and want turned the request deeper than it started.

Sanzo let out a shaky breath and took the shirt by opposite corners. He placed it gently over Hakkai's eyes and tied the ends at the back of the other man's neck. When he felt it was secure, Sanzo rested on one hand and trailed the fingers of his other over Hakkai's lips.

"Is that all right?" He asked.

Hakkai kissed the touch against his lips and sighed contentedly. "Yes."

Each breath he took was now scented with the unique combination of burnt gun oil, cordite, cigarette smoke, and Sanzo. He breathed deep and shivered and said, again, "Yes. Very much all right."

Sanzo shivered and leaned close. His breath danced across Hakkai's lips as he moved to rest his hips on the other man's body. He felt the heat radiating from Hakkai's thighs on either side of him, and he clenched his jaw to keep from crying out. The touch he had craved for so long was no doubt going to be his undoing; drive him mad with unbridled lust.

Hakkai moaned at the weight on his hips, automatically arching up, his hands going flat underneath him to give him the tiniest bit more leverage, trying to rub against the priest.

Sanzo groaned from deep in his throat and pressed down against the other man. He felt the hardness of Hakkai's arousal against his own, and gasped softly as the other arched and rubbed up against him. He ground down, increasing their friction and pressed their lips together once again.

Hakkai's mouth opened to moan, but opened to the press of Sanzo's lips. He kissed the narrow lips hungrily, and groaned at not being able to reach up and pull the priest closer.

Sanzo didn't give Hakkai long to get into the kiss. He pulled away and ran his tongue down the other's chest, trailing his hand behind, wishing he could taste every inch of that beautiful skin but knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out long enough. He nuzzled to dark curls below the other man's navel and breathed softy against the reddening skin of Hakkai's cock.

"Sanzo..." Hakkai cried out at the touch above the base of his cock and his whole body shuddered at the warmth of that breath against the sensitive, heated skin. His hands closed into fists under his ass.

Sanzo thrilled at the sound of Hakkai's lust-filled cry. He had longed for that voice to be directed at him for months, listening behind trees, through walls, and now it sent his body into violent tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath before he raised his head and studied the erect flesh before him. Sanzo was not inexperienced, but there were certain things he had never done, never tried. This was one of them; he had never before taken another man's cock in his mouth. But he had had it done to himself. He could do this, he just had to remember how it felt.

Sanzo licked a long line along the silky underside and slid his lips over the round head. He sucked softly and wrapped his fingers around the base. The taste was strange, but interesting... Different than anything he'd ever experienced before. He moved his head slowly, sucking, careful to keep his teeth away from the skin.

Hakkai's breathing shuddered hard at the licking, and the warmth of Sanzo's lips, the sensations, coming from Sanzo went right to his want for the man. His hips bucked at the gentle, exploratory sucking and he whimpered at the pressure around the base of his cock. The slowness of motion, so gentle and so soft, drove Hakkai into panting moans.

Sanzo increased the friction, sucking harder, trying to get Hakkai to make more of those beautiful sounds. His other hand dipped into the wetness around his mouth and slid carefully down to the other man's entrance, teasing the tight pucker and the skin surrounding with his fingers.

Hakkai cried out at the extra suction, his hips bucking into the extra friction, the rubbing. The tentative care Sanzo was showing was arousing him unbearably. At the teasing touch against his entrance, he moaned and stuttered between gasps, "Sanzo... slow... oh gods, please slow down with your mouth... if... oh gods... if you fuck me with your fingers while sucking like that... I'll... I'll be done for..."

Sanzo almost choked. He was stunned that what he was doing was getting such a reaction of out the larger man. Tight coils of pleasure wound through his stomach and lower back and pressure built in his own arousal as he tightened his grip. He used his shoulders to spread Hakkai's legs apart further and braced himself. Sanzo pressed down and took the other man's cock in as far as his throat would let him and at the same time, he slipped his pointer and middle fingers into Hakkai and swallowed hard.

Hakkai could feel his shoulders creak as his whole body bucked at being invaded so abruptly even as his cock was swallowed down into the wet heat of Sanzo's throat. His orgasm surged hot and fast within him, and he bucked up into Sanzo's mouth as he came. "Sanzo..."

Sanzo was entirely not ready for Hakkai's orgasm. The warmth of semen hit the back of his throat and he pulled back abruptly. "Shit!" He sputtered, wiping at his mouth. It wasn't a bad taste, just salty and... strange. His breathing was harsh as he looked up at Hakkai's face, his heart pounding.

Hakkai raised his blindfolded head, trying to figure out what was going on at the cursing, "I... oh... gods... I'm... sorry... but you..." He was gasping from the aftermath of his own orgasm, his eyes still hidden under Sanzo's shirt. His hands moved helplessly under him.

Sanzo, still trying to catch his breath, wiped at his face and leaned over Hakkai. "Why are you sorry? You didn't... Goddess you're beautiful..." His fingers trailed over the other man's face gently. "Don't apologize to me."

Hakkai shook at Sanzo's voice, at the acceptance in it and he moaned softly at the compliment, rubbing his face against Sanzo's touch, his breathing was still ragged from both his orgasm and wondering if he'd pissed Sanzo off. "All... all right... you just..." Hakkai chuckled shakily, "You just sounded mad or... surprised, I guess."

Sanzo chuckled softly and brushed his lips over Hakkai's. "Surprised... I didn't think what I was doing was good enough to really get you to come..."

Hakkai gently swept his tongue tip over Sanzo's lips, tasting himself on them and shuddering softly again. "But it's you, Sanzo, you're... you're doing this to me, that's the biggest turn on I could have."

Sanzo's breath left him momentarily. He stared down at his friend, trying to make sense of everything. How could this be real?

"Hakkai," Sanzo said softly, his voice shaking with need. "Can I still... even though you already..."

Hakkai cocked his head under his blindfold, listening for what wasn't said. "Yes, Sanzo. Please fuck me."

Sanzo crushed his lips to Hakkai's briefly before pulling himself upright. He undid the button of his jeans and unzipped the fly, hands frantic and trembling. He pulled out his aching erection, not even bothering to take his pants the rest of the way off, and spit into his right hand. He slicked himself as best he could and moved over Hakkai, kissing the other man on his neck as he teased his entrance with the head of his cock.

Hakkai's chin went up at the teasing and he moaned softly at the heat of Sanzo's cock against him, his legs moved up, wrapping around the priest.

Sanzo moaned and buried his face into Hakkai's neck. It was all happening so fast. Emotions and adrenaline filled Sanzo to almost overflowing. He panted against Hakkai's skin and slid his hand down the other man's leg. "How are your arms, Hakkai? Do you need to roll over?"

"They're... they ache... rolling over... that would be... that would help," Hakkai panted, and then whimpered at getting that heated touch and not being taken, he shook once, hard.

Sanzo rolled Hakkai, almost whimpering himself at the loss of contact on his arousal, but when he positioned Hakkai on his knees in front of him and covered the other man with his body, Sanzo felt he had never had a better idea in his life. He took his cock in his hand again, and pressed it into Hakkai's waiting heat, his breath catching at the overwhelming sensation. He growled deep in his throat as he pushed slowly inside, his free hand gripping the other's hip hard enough to leave marks.

Hakkai spread his knees as best as he was able, arching his back and hips, and his body shook as Sanzo pressed in. "Sanzo," he cried out softly as that heat pressed in, invading him. The pins and needles through his arms made him gasp, his hands fisting, and then daring, he moved his fingers so that he could lightly stroke Sanzo's shaft as it sunk into him.

Sanzo cried out at the unexpected touch and pressed the rest of the way in hard. He hadn't meant to, but Hakkai was already driving him wild and to add the touch of his fingers to his already screaming arousal... "Fuck... Hakkai... I'm... Goddess, are you all right?" He rubbed small circles into Hakkai's hips and kissed the sweaty skin between the other man's shoulder blades.

Hakkai shook at the too fast entrance, he was probably going to remember this for the next week, as he'd split a little at the speed of it and the lack of more lube than spit; but now that Sanzo was in, it felt too good for him to stop now. 'Y... yes..." Hakkai tried to get a handle on his breathing, but it was hard with Sanzo buried deep within him. He gave a small sob and then moved just a little under Sanzo, groaning at the feeling of Sanzo sliding within him. "It'll... I'll be okay... you... you can move."

Sanzo left open mouthed kisses all along Hakkai's shoulder blades as he pulled out and pressed back in. The sensation was incredible, the feeling of Hakkai tensing around him, the heat, the sounds... Sanzo's breath became ragged and he gripped the headboard for leverage. His movements sped up, the feeling of sliding in and out of the other man taking control of his mind, the pressure he felt in his loins a warning of his impending orgasm, everything closing in on one focus. Hakkai. Hakkai's skin, his sounds, his flesh around him... Sanzo rested his forehead on Hakkai's back and started to growl under his breath. A long stream of whispered curses mixed with praise for the man beneath him. "Oh, Goddess... Hakkai... fuck... so good... ahh..."

Hakkai began just crying out with each thrust, as his body moved to meet each one, he lost every thought, every worry and doubt in his head until there was nothing left but being fucked so thoroughly, deeply, and hard that he could only react and repeat Sanzo's name as if it were a mantra.

Sanzo's thrusts became erratic and the tension inside him came to a peak. He wasn't sure of what he should do so he managed to choke out a chopped warning into Hakkai's ear. "Ah... Hakkai... coming... can I...?"

Hakkai only hearing the tone of voice that it might have been some kind of question gasped, "Yes..."

Sanzo let himself go then. He pounded hard into the other man, clenching his jaw to keep himself from screaming as he emptied himself into the body beneath him. His movements slowed, and his breathing became so harsh that he had to open his mouth. He covered Hakkai's back with kisses and soft bites as he tried to mask the fact that he had almost lost his composure completely.

Hakkai's hands knotted into fists as Sanzo really unleashed himself, and at the force and speed of Sanzo's thrusts he cried out, hard, with each one, no longer bothering with discernable words. His breaths were sobbed into the mattress underneath him as Sanzo finally slowed, and he allowed his body to collapse under the gentle kisses and bites along his back.

Sanzo shuddered hard and pulled out from Hakkai's shaking body. He gently pushed the other man down and untied the sleeves from his arms. He rubbed the reddened skin and helped Hakkai roll over and move the limbs to a more comfortable position.

Then he kissed Hakkai's lips softly and pulled the makeshift blindfold from his friend's eyes. Running his fingers down the smooth, slightly damp cheeks, he kissed the moisture he found there, not sure if it was sweat or tears.

Hakkai groaned as he was pushed down and he collapsed completely, and he gave another shaking groan as his arms were released and rubbed. "Oh, yes, Sanzo.. thank you," he said quietly as the circulation was returned to his arms. He rolled over with Sanzo's help and at Sanzo's kiss, he wrapped his arms around the slender priest as he'd been longing to do and kissed back as lightly as Sanzo kissed him. He blinked in the light as the blindfold came off and then he focused on the blond man, before closing his eyes again at the tenderness of Sanzo's touch and kisses.

Sanzo shivered and rolled them once again so Hakkai was laying over him. He put his arms around the other man's slim waist and buried his face in Hakkai's neck. He lay there breathing in the scent of his friend and trying not to let the squall of emotion take him up and away.

"Oh," Hakkai said softly as he ended up on top, and he wrapped his arms around Sanzo, stroking that thick, gold hair as Sanzo buried his face against Hakkai's throat. He kissed Sanzo's head lightly and rested as his breathing slowly, slowly returned to normal.

Lightly, Hakkai rubbed his chin against Sanzo's hair. "Are... are you all right?"

Sanzo clenched his jaw again, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't thought about this part at all. How was he going to get away without looking stupid? He opened his mouth to say 'yes', but he found his voice had left him. He nodded quickly instead and held onto Hakkai tighter.

Hakkai just nodded as well and kissed Sanzo on the hair again, "That was amazing, you know?"

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut. If there ever was a good time to say something stupid, this was not it. But speaking his mind had never really failed him before, so he let out a soft breath and whispered, "It's because you're amazing..."

Hakkai felt himself blush and he hugged Sanzo tight, as his throat tightened at the whisper. He guessed at the reason for Sanzo's silence, and thought for a moment before offering something they both could use. He sighed softly, "Thank you, Sanzo... and you're a great counteractive for the rain. Will you... would you please stay the night with me?"

Sanzo pulled back to kiss Hakkai's throat. Soft, gentle kisses that trailed up to the other man's jaw. "Yes..." Sanzo whispered, "Of course..."

Hakkai shuddered at the care, the tenderness within those touches, at the whisper and he held Sanzo tight. "Good... then I can keep you company, too."

**END**


End file.
